A Time Of Love On Berk!
by BryanSollbergerAndNightless
Summary: This takes place in the world of HTTYD2–5 years after httyd–.Hiccup and Astrid are ey are now 18.Love is in the air for the couple.But what happens when a hostile tribe takes Hiccup,Astrid,Toothless, and Nightless(Astrid's night fury) away?Also, will astrid fall pregnant?Will hiccup propose?And will hiccup be reunited with his mom?And will toothless and Nightless mate?HTTYD 4EVER:)
1. A time of love on berk!

*Hiccup's POV*

It has been 5 years since I united peace between dragons (some of them) and the Berkians (that is what the inhabitants of berk like me and astrid are called) of the Hooligan Tribe(that's our tribe name). It has been 3 years since we defeated Dagur The Deranged of the Berzerker Tribe. 2 years since we defeated Alvin The Treacherous of the Outcast Tribe. Astrid and I have been dating ever since we were 12 (we even told our group at the dragon training academy, making Snotlout fly into a jealous RAGE!)! I love her,she loves me, we love PWNING our enemies and we try to spend as much time together. Gobber finally got a dragon that we trained in the academy when we were 13. Remember the baby typhoonarang named Torch? We found him yesterday in the woods while clearing a fire that the twins stupidly caused. He is grown up, he looks like his mother a little bit. Toothless and Stormfly seem to love each other's presence. They try to spend as much time together as possible. They are like the dragon versions of us in a way. Astrid and I are flying to dragon island on Toothless since we just want a day with only each other and the dragons. My dad and Astrid's parents are okay with me spending the whole day with her and the dragons. "Astrid, can I ask you a question?" I ask. "Sure." astrid said. "Uhh, how long have you loved me?"(a.n. I don't know if I said it right.) I asked. "uhh, ever since we first met,why?""Oh, I don't know." 'crap, I shouldn't have said that! I will probably get punched in 3,2,1.' then astrid punched my arm and toothless did a slight chuckle."Ow! What was that for?" I asked."For having a weird response after my answer." then she kissed me and I returned the kiss. We pulled away so we can breath. Then Astrid said,"And that's for everything else.". I swear,that is probably her catchphrase! "I love you." I say."I love you too."astrid says. Just then Stoick (my dad) and Thornado(his thunderdrum) flew by us. "Hey Hiccup, hey Astrid!" "Hey dad, what are you doing here? Were you following us, dad?" I asked. "Hi Chief Stoick The Vast!" Astrid said enthusiastically."Why are you so enthusiastica today Astrid?" My dad and I asked in unison." Because I get to spend another day with my amazing boyfriend, Hiccup. And It has been so long since I got to have a peaceful flight on toothless and with hiccup to a friendly island!"Astrid said remembering our romantic flight five years ago. That is where we both saw that even the fiercest, most intelligent, (and a extremely great navigator) can be very calm when someone shows a bit of appreciation to them! "Hmm, that seems legit." Stoick said."So anyway, what are you doing here?" I asked my dad. "Well, we found a distress signal this morning from a new tribe saying that a female night fury is trying to attack them. They know that your the only one who knows how to tame a night fury. They also said if you can tame it, they will offer a peace treaty between them and us."my dad said."Wait, a female night fury?Like Toothless? I thought toothless was the last night fury." I said."I thought so too." Astrid said." Yeah, we all did." My dad said." Well, what is the name of the tribe?" Astrid and I asked in unison."The name of the tribe is Strikers."Stoick fly to where the distress signal came from.


	2. A TIME OF LOVE ON BERK! PART 2

A.N., I am back with part 2 of the first chapter! I have gotten complaints about grammar and such but to be fair, my iPad has a weird auto correct on website and I am in the middle of winter break so my grammar is kinda poor this month. Read, review(not mean reviews, because I can just stop this story forever and say'You know what? Screw this crap! I don't need to continue if I keep getting mean, hurtful reviews!) and enjoy the story!)

(also this story is on HIATUS till further notice:( thank you Odin for having my parents not understand me!)

*where we left off, Astrid's POV*

We near striker island(a.n. I know, fugly name), home to the strikers(a.n. they look as fugly as sound.). As we come closer to the distress signal, we see the Chiefest, Valhalla, and her twin sister,Valhallarama, waving from below. Wait! Valhallarama, she looks just like hiccup's mom! Maybe she is! I will just have to see when we land. It is a good one-two hour flight till we land on striker island since we will have to land on one of the boats and train the night fury. I should get some sleep in case we need to battle anything.

*one hour later, astrid's POV, on striker island*

I wake up to find that I am on the female night fury that hiccup trained while I was asleep."I trained the nightfury and since Stormfly died, you can keep this nightfury." hiccup said. See? This is why I love Hiccup! He is kind, caring, I get lost in his forrest-green eyes and he gets lost in my icy iceburg blue eyes. He isn't your typical Viking who uses strength more then smarts. I think of a name for the nightfury, then it hits me(like how ruff&tuff bang helmets together) 'Nightless' I whisper. "Huh?Can you repeat that but louder?" Hiccup asks."Nightless!" I say again,but louder."Who's Nightless?" Hiccup asks."I want to name her Nightless, that's a good name, right?" I say."Hmm, Nightless is a great name!" Hiccup says.

2 BE CONTINUED

HEY, THIS WILL PROBABLY BE THE LAST CHAPTER FOR A COUPLE OF MONTHS, MAYBE JUST A FEW WEEKS. YOU SEE, I AM GROUNDED TILL FURTHER NOTICED, SO YEAH. SORRY THAT IT HAS BEEN A LONG TIME:( I HAVE HAD MY GIRLFRIEND OVER ALMOST EVERYDAY SINCE OUR FIRST KISS ON NEW YEARS EVE/ NEW YEARS DAY AT MIDNIGHTㇳ8ㇳ9ㇴ1㈎3㈎5❤㈏2✨. ALSO, I HAD SOME MAJOR SIBLING ISSUES AND COMPUTER ISSUES. ALSO, I HAVE TO GO TO VIKING SCHOOL! HIATUS TILL FURTHER NOTICED! I ALSO, HAVE BEEN READING OTHER FANFICS SO I CAN "GET NEW IDEAS" FOR THE STORY.


	3. Berkians Will Rise! Part 3

Hello my fellow vikings! It is I, bryansollbergerandnightless, here with a new chapter! I got complaints about not evening out my paragraphs. Also, check out my profile on instagram bryansollbergerandnightless. Anyway, I want to answer some reviews.

Dawnbreaker Dragon: thanks for the review and I forgive you for the review on my first chapter. I am glad that you asked that question because I know that training a female nightfury in a hour does seem super fast, even for hiccup, but I forgot to put in that others helped train her. Also, if I try putting it on bold-print for the author notes, the whole chapter will be stuck on that.

Anyway, read, review(not harsh ones) and just, at least try to enjoy it. On to the story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*where we left off,still astrid's POV*

I get off of Nightless and stretch my arms. I go up to Hiccup and turn him around and kiss him. He deepens the kiss and I put my arms around his neck while his arms go around my waist. He then bites my lower lip asking for entrance and I allow his tounge to dance with mine as things start to get heated, Stoick and Valhallarramma pull us apart, causing both of us to whimper a little and we give them both the sad eyes. Still, they refused to let us continue in our little make-out session.

"I'm sorry, but you need to bond with the dragon." Stoick and Valhallarramma said in unison."Hiccup, since you know the most about Nightfuries, you shall assist astrid with bonding with the dragon. Okay? Once you two bond, you can go back to what you were doing. Fail to do so and Loki will put masquitos in your ears and Thor will strike you down using lightning from his hammer, mjonjr(1), and Odin will personally escort you to Hel. Okay?" Stoick said, threatening both of us."That was a threat because we don't want Nightless to go on a rampage" Stoick said, again.

"Okay." Hiccup and I said fully terrified."I will teach you how to bond with her." Hiccup said."First, you name her, which is already done."Hiccup said."Second, you say her name and hold your right hand out in front of you and let her come to you." hiccup said again."After that, you are done." Hiccup said again.

"I am just sad that Stormfly died" I say, not so zealous(2) as before. "I know, but the speed stingers(3) and the grapple grounder(4) got the best of her" hiccup says, also in a tone that is not zealous.

"Nightless" I say with a tint of enthusiasm. "Nightless" I say again, but with my hand out.

**To Be Continued!**

**Sorry bout the cliffhanger㈴7**

**I just need a couple days to think about the name of the next chapter and the events.**

**(1) mjonjr is the name of Thor's hammer. Sorry, I don't know how to spell it㈶2 **

**(2) zealous means enthusiastic and energetic.㈳6㈳5**

**(3) a dragon that can paralyze dragons and Vikings. They are fast,but they can't fly and they hunt in packs.**

**(4) a dragon that is in the game version of how to train your dragon.**


End file.
